the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of Skaro
These guys are the ultimate Dalek warriors. They are designed to imagine new ways of survival, and they do this very well. Like all Daleks, they're all insane. Which gains them a place in the League. The Cult seem to get on well with the Prothean Avatars, probably because they are so similar; Both elite groups of racist, cruel, and technologically advanced pricks who seem to hate everyone. They all have the power of Emergency Temporal Shift , which can transport them to any point in time and space. They also own the Genesis Ark and have 'borrowed' a Void Ship. They are responsible for the creation of the Dalek-Human Hybrids and fought the War that erupted due to their creation. The Cult was created by the Emperor who saw potential in a group of Daleks given the power to imagine and think as the enemy thinks, giving them a distinct advantage in open combat compared to other Daleks. The Cult dispensed of the Dalek's weakness of over-reliance on logic and became a formidable fighting force. Passed off as rumour by most sources, the Cult operated discreetly and rarely engaged in combat alongside the Dalek Army unless it was deemed absolutely necessary by the Dalek Council. Some of their known engagements include the Battle of Installation 02 and an engagement with Mechanoids. After losing Dalek Rabe to a Forerunner Slipspace Drive malfunction, the Cult was issued a new member, Dalek Jast. The Cult did not get involved with the Time War, instead arranging to escape in a Void Ship. They arrived on Earth in 2006 PLF, where they deployed alongside the Genesis Ark, a stolen piece of Time Lord technology gifted to them by the Emperor before their departure. Dalek Sec secured the Humans in the room they were in and sent Dalek Thay out scouting, only to start a war (or as Sec put it, 'Pest Control') with the Cybermen. After deeming the Cybermen irrelevant, The Cult were immediately attacked by them and the Human military, but during the fray the Genesis Ark was activated. Unleashing the Ark and its imprisoned army of Daleks onto the unsuspecting Earth, Sec issued the order to destroy all life on the planet. However, before his army could really get to work, the Doctor opened the Portal to the Distortion World and sucked all the Daleks and Cybermen into the Void, a hell dimension between dimensions. However, the Cult escaped the Doctor's attack via Emergency Temporal Shift. They arrived in New York in the 1930s, and soon realised that they were without power. They performed experiments on local homeless people and turned them into Pig Slaves, oddly enough. After much tinkering they were able to establish a genetics lab beneath New York, performing vile experiments. The first of these, dubbed the 'First Experiment', involved turning Dalek Caan into a woman, but that didn't work. Another experiment involved growing new Dalek Embryos, but the flesh of the creatures was too weak to survive. They instead prepared a 'Final Experiment' to transform the Daleks into a bipedal, humanoid race and Dalek Sec merged with a local businessman to form the first Human-Dalek Hybrid. Sec then decided to make all the Dalek-Humans have emotions to match his new, altered psyche, and the other Daleks didn't like that too much. Dalek Caan eventually overthrew Sec and gave the Dalek-Humans pure 100% Dalek DNA in Human bodies. Using a Gamma Strike to activate them and fuse the DNA together, the Cult armed their warriors and unleashed them on New York. They converged on a theatre where the Doctor was hiding and confronted him. Thay and Jast led the charge whilst Caan wired himself into the Dalek Battle Computer. However, the Doctor had a trick up his sleeve. He had gotten in the way of the Gamma strike that powered the Hybrids, and that made them part Time Lord. Using this to his advantage, he turned the Hybrids on the Daleks. When Thay threatened to kill the Doctor, Sec sacrificed himself to save him and the two Daleks were soon destroyed by their army. Enraged, Caan killed all the Hybrids and shifted away into the Time War to rescue Davros, the creator of the Daleks. Alarmingly, he succeeded, but at the cost of his mind. Seeing the Daleks for what they really were, Caan drew up one more plan, this time using the Doctor, Davros, Dalek $wag and the Doctor's friends as pawns in his plot to bring about the downfall of the Daleks. He succeeded, and was presumably killed in the resulting destruction of the Dalek Empire. Known Members *Dalek Sec (Leader) *Dalek Caan *Dalek Thay *Dalek Jast Former Members *Dalek Rabe (confirmed dead) Youtube Clip Category:Organizations